


Remember to Breathe

by Insignias



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Orgasm, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: "It's too much," he whispers, brows pulled tight, breath escaping in high pants. His skin prickles with new sweat as Lance continues, content to ignore him, "Please, Lance, I--"





	Remember to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouthernBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernBird/gifts).



> A gift for SouthernBird. It's the miracle called shancemas and sometimes you just need that overstim shance to warm you on a cold, holiday evening. Not specifically set during Christmas, but tis the season.

Shiro's thighs shake, tendons taunt as Lance sucks him clean; twitching every time Lance's breath ghosts over his thrice-spent cock.

"Lance," Shiro croaks, throat raw, biting his lip; hands clasped tight above him because Lance had said not to touch, "please."

A cry cracks out of him as Lance made an inquisitive sound against his cock, fingers deft and sure as they slide up scratch-soft nylon, urging his thighs open again; languid and easy for him.

"It's too much," he whispers, brows pulled tight, breath escaping in high pants. His skin prickles with new sweat as Lance continues, content to ignore him, "Please, Lance, I--"

"Ssh, babe," Lance soothes and smears a kiss to the head of Shiro's cock, "I've got you. Breathe."

Shiro sucks in a breath, another, and chokes on it as Lance presses his thumb back into his hole, rough but easy from his earlier efforts, the mischievous fuck.

"Lance!" Shiro gasps, ankle jerking, almost cracking against his side. Lance only cocks a brow, looking up at him through dark lashes.

"You can take it," He tells him, calm as can be, as his other thumb traces a path down his perineum. Presses just so. "Right, Takashi?"

Shiro whines, feeling his spent cock begin to thicken again under Lance's ministrations, careful and sure. Each touch sparks along his nerves, new sweat prickling all over.

"Answer, Takashi." Lance orders, an edge of steel in his gentle tone; thumb tugging at his loosened rim, spreading him open and smearing more slick.

He swallows, mouth dry, tries to think as Lance slides three fingers in, easily, delicately, too much, too much, not enough--

"Yes," Shiro gasps, "yes, please, Lance, I--" He shudders, twitches, pants as Lance presses a kiss to the base of his cock; smears a jagged trail up to the crown of it; slick and hot and sharp. Lance had bared his teeth against him with the last, a reward; his body flaring hot with the implication.

"Do you think you're wet enough?" Lance asks, as if Shiro isn't a writhing mess beneath him, overheated and bare; chest heaving as he watches Lance through heavy lids. Shiro nods, helpless, bites his lip as Lance spreads his fingers inside him, shudders rippling through him.

"I asked you a question, Takashi," Lance croons as Shiro claws for sense, panting against the fingers inside him, almost almost--

"Hnn," he grunts as Lance's nails scrape his balls, just this side of painful, jerking in Lance's hold and brought back to earth, to Lance's dark eyes and a single, daring eyebrow, raised in question and almost-threat.

Shiro opens his mouth, swallows, tries again, "You've already come inside me once already." He reminds him, cheeky, smirk on his lips, widening further as Lance blinks, then his gaze darkens.

Lance smacks his scrotum with one hand, quick and sharp, knocking a cry out of him. His fingers curl deep and Shiro arches off the bed, cock full and twitching, clenching around Lance's fingers instinctively, crying out louder as Lance pulls them free before Shiro can relax, the pain just another sensation flooding with all the rest.

"If you've got this much attitude maybe you don't need my cock yet, huh?" Lance tells him, scraping lines down Shiro's tensed thighs, catching at the laced edges of his stockings. He traces its pattern as Shiro claws back down, cock dark and twitching and full, a single bead of precum at the tip.

"Maybe once was enough," Lance sighs, cool and assessing; gaze tracing the bright flush against Shiro's skin, down the heaving spread of muscle, the drying mess of Shiro's come, "After all, you certainly don't seem to need it at the moment."

Shiro flinches as if he's been scalded, eyes wide as he shudders for breath, gaze locked to Lance. His knees tremble against Lance's touch, cock flexing against his thigh, the bead of precum wavering.

"Lance." Shiro cracks, feet sliding against the sheets, knees falling open to bare himself further, his hands clasped into white fists above him, "Lance, please, I--"

"Please what, Shiro?" Lance sighs, unmoved, "Use your words. You have them, don't you? You were using them just fine a minute ago." His nails trace sharper circles.

Shiro swallows, clenches his eyes shut, gathering what's left of himself tight, "Please fuck me," he breathes, quiet and high, "Please, Lance, please. I--I need it, I need you, need to feel you in me again, it's not enough without you, it never is, please--please--"

"Good boy," Lance croons to him, bright and sweet, hands sweeping forward to palm the junctures of Shiro's hips, "You're so good for me, Takashi, look at you."

Shiro keens, skin prickling all over from the praise and warmth, the hot pressure of Lance's hands on him as opens himself. He gasps as Lance ghosts another kiss to his cock, sucking at the bead of precum.

"Open yourself for me?" Lance murmurs against him, gaze hot against him as Shiro gasps for breath. He moans and spreads his legs wider, but Lance only shakes his head, lips smearing not-enough-too-much against his crown. Shiro's cock twitches again and Lance grins.

"No, baby." He chides, and trails his hands to the swell of Shiro's ass. His thumbs tug at the sensitive skin near his hole, "Like this, see?"

Shiro gasps, shudders, moans in realization and acquiescence, pulling his aching arms down, hissing at the stretch. Lance croons soft against him as Shiro trails his hands lower, slips below and fits them over Lance's thumbs.

"C'mon, baby," Lance murmurs to him, his smile making Shiro shudder again, lightheaded and fragile, "C'mon, Takashi. Show me."

Shiro takes a deep breath, bites his lip, and does; his rough fingers pulling the skin taunt, revealing his shiny, open hole to Lance's avid gaze, bright and sweet as Shiro's skin flushes hot again; held open in more ways than one.

"Look at you," Lance breathes, sweet and perfect, pressing kisses to Shiro's hands, his thighs, sucking one to Shiro's perineum, "So good for me, did you know?"

Shiro nods, drawn taunt as a bowstring, held together by the fragments of his thoughts and the steady weight of Lance's hands, tugging at his rim before pulling away, leaving him empty, open, waiting, forever if it meant--

He cries out as the head of Lance's cock beaches him, steady and sure and too much, his grip slipping as sensation judders up his spine, sharp and perfect and just right. He arches for it, for that stretch, singing against every nerve in him until all that's left of him is the sense of it, the need for more, more, please--

"I've got you," Lance soothes, as a sob wracks through him, "I've got you. Here." He thrusts deep and Shiro keens, clenching reflexively, arching for him as Lance pulls out, setting his own pace as Shiro pants and moans and clenches around him, bracing his feet to match every thrust.

"Lance," he gasps, sensation crashing through him, pleasure ratcheting up his spine as Lance grinds into him, hard and rough, perfect, almost, almost, "Lance, I need--"

"I've got you babe," Lance groans, pulling out in one long drag only to shove back in again, grip tight and sure on Shiro's hips; guiding every movement, so strong, he's always been so strong, "I've got you, Takashi." 

He fumbles, slick fingers slipping against sweaty skin and takes hold of Shiro's cock. Shiro gasps in gratitude, needing it so much--

\--and screams as Lance scrapes his nails down, sharp, and hard, long stripes of bright-hot-burn that burst through him, roaring and violent; his entire body seizing up against it.

When he comes down, Lance is still rocking into him, slow and sweet, grinning at him like he's found the world's best secret, hidden somewhere on Shiro's heated face. He moans for that smile, the way it sparks through him, and bites his lip as he feels Lance begin to slip free, his softening cock tugging at Shiro's rim.

"You did it, babe," Lance tells him, leaning up for a kiss before Shiro murmur a question, letting Lance make it deep, pulling back only to pant for breath, "That was amazing, babe, did you see it?"

"I was a little busy," Shiro croaks, confused and bewildered, ears still ringing from it, "what happened?"

"Dry orgasm, babe," Lance grins, delight fairly shining through him, "You had a dry orgasm and it was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"Oh," Shiro breathes, cheeks heating, skin prickling from old and new sweat, "yeah?"

"Yeah, babe," Lance croons, leaning in for another kiss, "I wanna do it again. Fuck, you were so good, babe."

"I want," Shiro says, when Lance lets him have enough air for it again, "Ah. I think." Lance licks a stripe up Shiro's neck, "Fuck, I. I want to do it to you next time."

Shiro feels Lance pause, breath hot against his neck, "Do you." He asks, it's barely a question.

"Yeah," Shiro breathes, pressing a kiss to Lance's ear, "if you're ready for it."

"You sneak!" Lance growls and shoves Shiro down, grinning as Shiro laughs at him, "You're going to make me wait!"

"Payback's a bitch." Shiro murmurs him, and lets himself be kissed again, Lance's weight heavy and perfect as he sinks back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please like and comment if you're so inclined!


End file.
